


Learning to love

by Roseisthy



Category: Erwin x Levi - Fandom, Erwin x Levi x reader, Erwin x reader - Fandom, Levi Ackerman x Reader
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Levi Ackerman Erwin smith, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, No Lube, Pining, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, levi ackerman x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseisthy/pseuds/Roseisthy
Summary: Your names Rose Adams. You were the best out of your squadSo when all of the Levi squad all perished in the last mission, you were then one of the first to be chosen for the Levi squad.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman - Relationship, Levi Ackerman x reader x Erwin, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Learning to love

**Author's Note:**

> The time where they have to rush and make it look like they weren't there is delayed.
> 
> Also if the first chapter is the worst I blame it on the 4am me writing it.

"ROSE! ROSE IT'S SARAH!!" a familiar voice says. I smile. "how could I ever forget my best friend!" I say laughing. Sarah was in the same squad as of until now. We were both being assigned different squads for our skill level.   
I liked being with Sarah. She was also the one person I met who was actually shorter than me. I was the top squad member in my squad and Sarah wasn't to far behind me in level. 

We always made a bet on who did best or who the captain liked best. I guess you could say we are rivals in a way. But now we were going to be in different squads. "you know, we can still be rivals we'll just be in different squads." Sarah says. I nod and smile. 

Then someone a soldier comes over. "commander Erwin has requested you both, I think it's about your squad placements" he says. We both nod and we walk slowly to his office. We then stop at his door. "rose you have to promise we'll be friends no matter what happens." Sarah insists. "yes of course!" I say quickly.   
She nods and glances at the door and back to me. "together?" she asks. "together" I reply. And we walk into a warm lit room and there I see the most beautiful man I've ever seen.


End file.
